


Just Wait

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Just Wait

Severus reluctantly had to admit the boy had balls. And he had _clearly_ overcome his last trace of fear of his old Potion's Master. 

For he never would have asked Severus to slow dance in front of _everyone_ at the Ministry's end of war anniversary ball if he hadn't. 

As much as Severus might have liked to storm out of the hall, an idea was forming. 

Smirking into the boy's ridiculous hair as they danced, Severus swore an oath on his Slytherin honor to repay Potter in full at the Yule Ball. 

The impossible brat would look exquisite in heels.


End file.
